Dancing Around
by RainLily13
Summary: Prompt fill on tumblr: Jealousy.


_Another prompt fill from tumblr. This one asked for Blaise and Kagome, and jealousy.  
_

_This takes place during The Goblet of Fire. _

* * *

_**Disclaimer:** Obviously, neither Harry Potter nor Inuyasha belong to me.  
_

* * *

—Dancing Around—

Malfoy was minding his own business, really, on his way to the dungeons when suddenly a hand snatched his collar and dragged him behind a tree.

Sputtering, Malfoy tugged sharply on his robes, whirling on his assailant only to blink in confusion when he saw that it was Blaise Zabini. "What," Malfoy drawled out slowly, and his tone took on an edge as sharp as the blade his mother often kept hidden in her sleeve, "in the ever loving _fuck_, Zabini."

But Zabini wasn't even looking at him. He was squinting through the low lying branches as he flicked a dismissive hand at the blond. "Shh," he hushed absently.

With an incredulous and furious glare, Draco turned to see the cause of his assault. He nearly had a fit at the sight of dark hair and Ravenclaw bronze and blue. "You nearly choked me to _spy _on your _girlfriend_?" he stated coolly, jaw clenching.

"She's not my girlfriend," Blaise muttered under his breath, "Not just yet. _Look _at her, Draco!"

Muttering under his breath, Draco did and crossed his arms. There Kagome Higurashi stood, leaning against the castle wall as she chatted with a sixth year Gryffindor. Oh, the _horror._ "Can I leave now, then?"

"She's _flirting _with him," Blaise fumed, fists clenching at his sides and completely ignoring Draco's question. "_Flirting_."

Draco pinched his nose, eyes rolling up to the skies. "Weren't you the one flirting with that Beuxbaton girl just last week? Not to mention that blond Durmstrang bloke the week before?"

Blaise cut his darkened eyes to his friend. "I was _networking_," he replied darkly. "He'd better not ask her to the dance."

"If he did, it would be your own fault if she says yes," Draco snapped. "I honestly don't know what you're waiting for. You're acting like such a Gryffindor right now, Zabini, that it honestly disgusts me."

Blaise gave an impatient sigh, not perturbed by his housemate's words. "You don't understand, Malfoy," he began with a shake of his head. "Higurashi and I have this routine. A game of cat and mouse, if you will. To go up to her and just ask—_that _would be the epitome of Gryffindor, and someone like her deserves more… consideration. I have a plan, don't worry."

"Then speed it up," Draco advised, a smirk playing on his lips. "Otherwise you might lose your chance."

o.O.o

Sighing quietly, Kagome leaned back into her chair, putting the finishing touches on her essay before slipping her quill into her inkpot.

Kagome closed her eyes and stretched languidly, jaw cracking softly as she yawned. Finally, all her work was done and she could relax.

The sound of a chair being pulled had Kagome crack an eye open, and there was a flash of green and silver before suddenly, Pansy Parkinson was seated before her, a smirk upon her face.

"Good afternoon," Kagome greeted, polite though she was wary. "How are you today, Pansy?"

"Well," the girl murmured, clasping her hands atop the table. "Fine, actually. I'd even go so far as to say pleased." Her smirk had widened, white teeth were gleaming, and Kagome almost sighed.

And here she thought Slytherins were meant to be _subtle._ The girl was practically gloating, and obviously it had something to do with her. Kagome couldn't help but wonder, and not for the first time at that, if this generation of serpents missed out on the memo. Many of them certainly acted like it. "And why would that be?"

Pansy lifted a shoulder to shrug, hazel eyes flicking to her nails as she picked them idly. "Nothing really. But I _was _wondering if you had a date lined up for the Yule Ball yet? Getting rather close, isn't it?"

It was a hard-won feat, but Kagome managed not to bite her lip or smile, even. Blaise. Fishing for information, of course. It wasn't the first time Pansy had asked that week, after all.

But, two can play at that game. "Actually, I have. You might know him, you two _are _in the same House, after all."

Pansy blinked, head tilting as she eyed the Ravenclaw across from her. "It isn't Blaise, is it?" she asked carefully, confused.

Kagome glanced down at her parchment under the guise of checking over it and allowed herself a smile. "No, actually," Kagome managed to say with an even voice, picking up her parchment and beginning to roll it, tying it off with a spare bit of string. "I haven't seen Blaise all week, actually. Funny that. In any case, you know Daphne's older brother, Simon, yes? He asked me last night, after dinner."

Pansy's eyes widened, her lips twitching. "How fortunate," the Slytherin murmured.

Kagome couldn't help her grin. Simon was a beater and _Merlin _did it show. "I _was _going to wait for Blaise, I had thought he was going to ask. But it's so close to the ball, I figured I must have been wrong. And Simon was so very sweet about it. too. So I thought, why not?"

Pansy snickered. "Why not indeed."

Shaking her head, Kagome peeked at Pansy. "So, exactly what did Blaise offer to get you to come to my table?"

Pansy smirked. "Well, let's just say you're not the only one to be done with homework early."

Kagome merely rolled her eyes.

o.O.o

"Well _hello _Higurashi," Blaise murmured, spying the Ravenclaw as she stepped down that final set of stairs.

The Ravenclaw had donned dress robes a sheer blue that matched her eyes, embroidered with delicate silver, glittering stitching. Form-fitting around the torso, the robes flared out at the hips and at her elbows, shifting gently with each graceful movement—up until the Ravenclaw nearly tripped at the last step.

Beside Blaise, Malfoy snorted, but the former was too enthralled by the rosy glow that stood out against Kagome's pale complexion. He watched as Kagome brushed away errant curls, looking this way and that to see if anybody had seen her bluster—her hair was done up in a tousled bun, exposing her delicate neck.

"Doesn't she clean up nicely," Malfoy remarked neutrally, straightening his tie.

"That would be an understatement," Blaise muttered, wry. Turning to his housemate and tugging on his dress robes, he stepped back and gestured. "How do I look?"

Malfoy sighed, his eyes flicking over dark-skinned boy. "The same as you did down in the dorms, Zabini," he droned. "And I quote, "dashing enough to steal away the girl of your dreams, and twice as charming," if I remember accurately."

Blaise laughed. "Fuck you, Malfoy, not everyone should lower their standards and accept the first girl who approaches them."

Malfoy shrugged. "I didn't. Pansy was the second. She's the only one I can tolerate, anyway. And I warned you," he reminded his friend with vindictive pleasure, not even bothering to hide it. "Shouldn't have waited so long."

Blaise sniffed, his expression going dark. "I honestly didn't think she'd accept another's offer," he admitted, frowning. "Perhaps I should have been more… clear, with my intentions."

"No, you shouldn't have waited so long," Draco corrected, impatient. "From what Pansy was telling me—and I can't believe you bribed her to keep _tabs _on her—she turned away quite a few that asked. If anything, she must have thought you wouldn't ask and was smart enough to get a date before all that were left to choose from were the younger years."

Blaise's eye twitched. "I can't believe she agreed to go with Greengrass' elder brother. He's so… _dull_," he intoned with distaste.

Malfoy smirked. "Dull he may be, but I doubt it was his intelligence she said yes to."

Blaise scowled. "I don't even know why I waste my time with you," he muttered, rolling his eyes at the blond's snickers.

o.O.o

It took some maneuvering—such as orchestrating a goblet of warmed pumpkin juice to be spilled on Greengrass' robes with a clever flick of his wand just as another person stumbled past—but he managed to rope a certain Ravenclaw into sharing a dance with him.

Though if that same Ravenclaw's unimpressed look was anything to go by, he wasn't as subtle as he meant to be.

"I thought we had something, darling," Blaise murmured as he lead Kagome in a slow waltz, tucking a stray strand of dark hair behind her ear, fingers trailing against her cheek as he pulled away.

A reluctant smile was playing at the girl's lips. "Then perhaps next time, you won't wait so long to pluck the courage to ask me, _sweetheart_." Blaise narrowed his eyes at the touch of mocking to her voice, and this time, Kagome's smile wasn't reluctant anymore. "After all, it's not like we're _official_ just yet," she laughed as Blaise spun her.

When she was spinning back, Blaise gave a firm tug that had Kagome crashing into his chest, clutching at him with a sharp breath. Her grey-blue eyes narrowed dangerously as Blaise's arm tightened around her waist. "So you want me to make things official, then, Higurashi?" he murmured, voice coming deep and low.

Kagome raised an eyebrow in challenge. "A bit late to ask me to be your girlfriend, Zabini. _You're_ not my date tonight."

Blaise snorted. "I _really _can't believe you agreed to take Greengrass," he muttered as he loosened his grip, resuming their dance.

Kagome rolled her eyes, lips turning down in a frown. "Simon is, surprisingly, a sweetheart—more than I can say about a brute like _you_."

Blaise made an offended noise. "Brute?" he repeated dully, "I, m'lady, am a _prince_."

Kagome gave an incredulous snort. "Yeah, ok-_ay!_" Kagome squealed as Zabini suddenly dipped her, hand splayed flat against her back, warm through the satin of her dress robes. "Pull me up this instance," she demanded, eyes flashing.

Blaise grinned. "As m'lady wishes," he said and he gave a tug, pulling the girl upright only to capture her lips as she straightened.

Kagome made a strangled noise at the sudden assault, but it melted away into a soft hum as she relaxed against his lips. Blaise felt Kagome's hand slide across his chest, nimble fingers finding the lapels of his dress robes and tugging him closer.

His arms tightened against her back as he smirked into the kiss, feeling the girl grin in return before they finally broke away.

"You were saying?" Blaise murmured.

"Still not your date," Kagome reminded him with an impish grin, despite her flushed cheeks. When Blaise frowned, her grin widened. "But, I can be for the next Hogsmeade trip."

Blaise's frown washed away and he let out a pleased hum, curling a hand on Kagome's waist as they swayed to the music. "It's a date, then."

o.O.o

_So, I had so much fun writing this. It was absolutely delightful! That last scene was my favorite, :D_

_I'm still accepting prompts by the way (though I may be slow in filling them). Drop on by my tumblr and shoot me an ask. Just give me a couple of names from anywhere (by anywhere, I do mean any of my fandoms, lol) and a prompt, and I'll see about writing a drabble - or maybe even a one-shot like this._

_Hope you all enjoyed!_

_RainLily^^_


End file.
